The Twelve Factions
Intro The twelve factions are the ones who govern World's C Alternia, each one with a high blood representant. All of them have important roles, but two are more important than the others, and these are the "middle ones". Calendar Diferences This is an interesting topic. The sweeps actually are 2 Earth Years, instead of 2.13, and they count the months, weeks and days just as humans, this is due to the fact that this Alternia have a very similar cosmic movement as the Earth's, the reason why they use human terms is still unknown. Pre-Alternia Way before the first faction were even created, Alternia was commanded by one and only Empress, called only as Her Imperious Condescension. But even before, the planet wasn't called like this, but it's name was censured as well as all the lore and history from before. "The middle ones", The Ideological Ruler and The Complete Loyal Calidar and Culinir, the two in the center of the circumference, Calidar being up and Culinir being down, which represents, respectively, loyalty and leadership. This two factions play the most important role, to maintain all the society together, as a whole one. The re-presenters of both factions are in the highest of higher bloods there can be. The story bend it's creation resembles the creation of the twelve factions itself, making it, one great resumption behind the Alternian Political History. One day two friends, Calidar and Culinir which were very high on the hemospectrum decided that the Empire of Her Imperious Condescension was too long, considering she was immortal, and so planned to kill her. With this decided they were sorting a way to kill her, but sorted none, considering again that she was actually immortal. One day and mysterious creature, which was referred only as "The Demon in Green" appeared suddenly on Alternia, and so spoke with the two, saying that he would trait her to go away from the planet, and so kill her. No one knows when, why or for who he was actually doing it, but the two friends decided to trust him. And so "The Demon in Green" kept his word and the Empress suddenly was out on the space, without no one's notice, but the two friends. Yet, they couldn't strike just then, they were not enough powerful, neither trusted to become leaders. But 10 other Highblood had heard of their plans and decided to help, all them had much influence on the people, in very different layers and interests, but all together they could unite the people to fight versus the army left behind by the Empress to command the planet. When the fight was over, the 12 trolls whose had leaded the population to fight, and created the twelve factions as well, imposed themselves in the roles they worked better with, being it, socially, military or resourcefully, and the ones which would lead their way would be ones chosen by their faction's sign. Since then none about the Empress were heard, and the Space Expeditions were ceased, and Alternia lived an epoch of peace and prosperity since then. Hukas, The Musician Sufferer He once was an great composer and musician on his epoch, and that was even before the Empress had come. She, with her incredible power then imprisoned him and made him an immortal as a curse. Long years passed, but he couldn't die, not even if he wanted. But, one day before his 30th sweep "anniversary" on the prison, Dulyr, one whose had heard of his story rescued him. After escaping the prison, he met with two other trolls who were living against the Empress' rules. Those ones were Kunara and Scenik. For two sweeps they travelled around Alternia trying to escape the Empress, but one day they've splitted up, because of a discussion between Hukas and Scenik. Hukas then formed an legion against the Empire, and called it with his own name. This was then the creation of the first Legion. Even if low in forces, they had the population approval. The army of Kunara, which were in command by the Empress, had various open conflicts, marking the story of Alternia. In some sweeps the Empress had gone for her "Space Calling", Hukas met with Calidar and Culinir, so helping them with the population approval for taking the Empire. Some stories tell that after the war against the Empire, Hukas met again with Dulyr and so they've entered in a Matespritship, but nothing was ever revealed about that. Other legends say that he was never freed from his immortality and until this days he is one the power of his faction. Others said that Dulyr had managed somehow to cure him from the curse. Dulyr, The Perfect Mechanical She was a great high-blood with a good position in the empire's hierarchy, as a good mechanic and programmer. But one day the Rukina Faction invaded the palace, raiding various treasures and capturing her. Then they've proposed to her become one f them, instead of just dying, but she refused, and her execution was marked. However, she somehow managed to hack their systems and escaped back to the palace, but she wasn't accepted there anymore, and she wandered for Alternia for long sweeps, until she found two other Trolls, Kunara and Scenik, and they've told about the plans of rescuing Hukas, which was imprisoned on the palace for long sweeps. They've asked her to make most of the job, because neither of them were qualified for doing it. With the job done she tried to comfort him, and accidentally, developed red feelings for him, and as well he did. However, Scenik and him seemed to hate each other in a very unromantic way, which doesn't fill any of the quadrants. One day a discussion they had led to a total split by the group, and just Kunara and Dulyr rested together. They've managed to travel for some time, but one day the empress had tracked down them, she almost captured both, but Kunara managed to hide Dulyr to hide. Later on, she would create the sixth faction, named after her. Therefore she would met again with Hukas, returning her matespritship again, any other part of her personal life is unknow. Kunara, the Vagabond General His life is barred in sadness and demise. When he was nothing but a little wirgler, his lusus died, and so he was taken care by the Máter, which the name keeps unknown. But when he was no more than 5 sweeps old she eventually got out of his life, even if alive, they've never met again until the great war versus the army of the Empress. In one point of his life his hive was accidentally burnt, and he then became a vagabond. Even if he was high enough on the hemospectrum to have special care, he stayed like it until he was 12 sweeps old, when he found another vagabond, his name was Scenik, and his story was as grim as Kunara's, soon they became good friends and started working together to survive. One day, while they were in the forests searching for fruits, they've met with "The green demon" which told them about the plan against the Empress, and that it could benefit them, and they accepted to help. The Green Demon gave them a little house which he build with his PAGE OF SPACE powers and gone away. Later on they've encountered with Dulyr which they've proposed to her to help, and she accepted. With Hukas rescued, they could start the plan The Green Demon had told about. But an unforeseen had happened and Hukas and Scenik had a very serious discussion, both splitting up from the group, leaving Kunara and Dulyr alone. Then the Empress had tracked the two down, and Kunara had hide Dulyr somewhere save, then he was captured by Her. He then was submitted to inumerous torture sessions to tell where "The 11 other rebels were", but of course, he didn't know of what she was talking about, which led him to be be mind controlled by her, and the General of her army, and the responsible for the attacks to all the other factions. Further on, the Rukina Faction would make the second great ride of the palace, capturing Kunara with them. They than lead him to the "center of the 11 faction" to be judged by the 11 faction leaders, but Dulyr somehow ended his mind-control, making a plan to get the army of the Empress to flip of sides, which was successful, and then putting in motion the great attack against the Empress. The Máter The great and mysterious Máter. No one really knows her name, or even where she've been, there are only two times anyone ever knew about her, when she was taking care of Kunara, and when she reunited various, yet unknown followers to enter the circle of the eleven just before they've captured Kunara. Some people say that the ones with the sign of Kunara are meant to be very mysterious, kinda like a head canon. Something interesting is that in every reincarnation of The Máter, she taken care of someone of the twelves circle, less of herself. But surprisingly it was very organized, beginning with Kunara and then going to finish with Culinir, which is what happens in the Session. Rukina, The Skilled Thief Since a little wigler she was faced by her cruel world, she lived always on the streets with her lusus, which died when she was 6 sweeps old. She then entered into the crime life, stealing to survive and fighting to live another day. When she was older she started the very first faction, and then she named it after herself. It started just as a normal thief faction, but then, they started to steal from higher-blood Hives. The greatest ride they've ever done was the first attack to the Empress palace, capturing various important high-bloods, and as well, Dulyr, which escaped miraculously, right before she was about to be executed. Later on she had encountered with two of the three warrior faction leaders: Turanos and Kaelis, which presented to her the plan to liberating the planet from the Empress' claws. She accepted, right after it she made another Palace Ride, in which they've captured Kunara. After all was resolved, she participated actively in the grand confront to the Empress' army. Scenik, The Grievous Designer Scenik was a very low blood, but had a greater dream, to become a famous designer arround all Alternia. Things are, if you have orange pouring down your veins and live in a very terrible place in the poor district of the city you're currently on, the chances of that happening are almost null, not that that stopped him. One day his hive and lusus were burnt caught by a fire coming from the forest. He then became a vagabond. Sweeps later, he met with Kunara and they fastly became good friends, co-working to survive. Later on, when they were collecting fruits in the forest, "The Green Demon" showed up and told them about the plan of taking the empress down, which they accepted. As a gift to them to remain safe, "The Green Demon" built them a house. Later on they've encountered with Dulyr which they've proposed to her to help, and she accepted. With Hukas rescued, they could start the plan The Green Demon had told about. But an unforeseen had happened and Hukas and Scenik had a very serious discussion, both splitting up from the group, leaving Kunara and Dulyr alone. Scenik taken his own path, and then disguised himself as a higher blood and started working as a designer, soon he was very known by the people and were receiving various works to make temples, stores and palaces for the higher bloods. One day he was visited by a higher blood called Kaelis, in which have revealed Scenik's true blood color, then dooming him to be imprisoned, because lower bloods cannot get higher bloods jobs, this may have succeeded to become the kismesistude between Tuniah and Iuyti. Soon he was freed by Calidar, which had the access to the prison, and then he knew there was some unconfirmed low bloods which knew about Scenik's story, and created a faction to follow his teachings, of design of course, later on he became the leader of the faction and helped just after the great war against the Condesce's army, building all the twelve's palaces. Lodes, The Weapon Professional A very normal mid-blood, with a dream, become a weapon producer. Since her young ages she knew how to craft powerful weapons and war apparatuses. She met Turanos in one of her expeditions to the mines of Dalgernya in search for better materials. She freed him from her slavery by killing his owner, and in the Alternian law, the one whose kills the slave's last owner, becomes his or hers new owner. She spend some time living with him and developed a matespritship. Later on she would stay with him until he met Kaelis and tried to convince Rukina to join their revolt. She was the weapon and ammunition producer in this time, and gaining followers of her fine arts. Her actions were decisive on the final confront versus The Empress' army, but no one knows what this actions really were. Turanos, The Invincible Fighter A very low blooded troll, since he was a grub he was a slave to a mining facility at Dalgernya. Lodes found him in one of hers expeditions, and rescued him, becoming now hers slave, but never was really treated like that. Some years passed and they became more next to each other, until they became matesprits. Later on he found Kaelis, and both have planned a revolt, then trying to convince Rukina to go in, which she accepted, later they've found the rest of the twelve and funded the twelve factions as well. In the meantime, Turanos gained followers, mostly were ex-slaves or vagabonds which had to battle fiercely to survive, all super strong men and fluent in martial arts. He was always using something to block his eyes from public view, and nobody knew why, but that gave him a fierce look, and made him respected as well. More Coming Soon Category:World C Session Category:Society Organizations Category:Lore Category:Yanzoo